1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a control device used for a work lamp. More particularly, the invention relates to a control device which allows a user to select from several brightness levels according to the actual needs so as to save electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art work lamp, a switch is used to control the supply of electricity. If such switch is switched on, the lamp will be turned on. If such switch is switched off, the lamp will be turned off. Hence, a user may turn the lamp on or turning it off and there is only one brightness level. Consequently, a user can not select from several brightness levels according to the actual needs and this causes a waste of electricity.
From the above, we can see that the prior art work lamp has many disadvantages and needs to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art work lamp, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the control device for work lamp of the present invention.